Sequel to Ben
by Twilinkzem
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story called "Ben." Based off of the creepypasta, "Ben Drowned." Link hasn't come back from searching for Navi, and Saria is starting to get very worried about her best friend. using Navi's help, she goes to look for Link, only ending up on trying to search for him when she finds him. Can she save Link in time? Or will he die, again? 2 alternate ends
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Ben

"So, Link, what do you want to do?" Link, as a spirit, was sitting next to another spirit, named Ben. They were sitting in a field.

"hmm, I can't think of anything."

"How about hide and seek?"

"We've played that so many times, but I guess we can."

"You're right. How about looking at the clouds?"

"Ok. It's always so calming." They both looked up to the clouds. Link lied down in the grass.

_"I can't believe this. It's only been a week since he died and he's already shown how cheerful and bubbly he is. It's like he's never been around adults." _Ben looked up at the sky. _"It's also weird how similar the two of us look."_

"Hey, look, that cloud looks like a fairy." Link pointed to the sky. There was indeed a cloud that looked like a fairy. "I love fairies."

"So do I."

"I had a guardian fairy once."

"Really?"

"Yea. She was a great friend. Her name was Navi. She was with me throughout my adventures. Then she left me all alone and I went to look for her. I stumbled upon this place. I really miss Navi."

"Oh really? Sounds very interesting. _I'm glad he lost his memory."_

* * *

~Flashback~

The boy grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to the surface. He wasn't moving at all. "Now I know he'll never leave." Link opened his eyes, he was a spirit. "Hey, are you ok?"

"My head and chest hurt." Link looked around scared and confused. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"The skullkid. He knocked us out and took you. Then he drowned you in the ocean. I managed to get you out, but it was too late. You are now a spirit like me."

"What?" He looked like he was going to cry.

"You had the same fate as me."

"This can't be happening, I was so close. I want to go home. I want to see my friends."

"I'm sorry. If you die here, you can't go unless with the help of someone from that dimension."

"How did you die?"

"My wicked father drowned me. He smiled as he was drowning me. I smiled as I was being buried. He smiled about everything that happened to me. He and I stumbled upon this place and he became a warrior of Ikana. He died shortly after I did."

"Karma is a witch."

"I've never heard that saying before."

"My friend Saria told me about it when I was little and being picked on by Mido. He pushed me into the water by a pool. Saria helped me out and then he fell in."

"Haha. Sounds like he got what he deserved. Come on, let's get you inside. Despite being a spirit, you can still get warm." They went inside a house and Ben started a fire in the fire place.

~End flashback~

* * *

All the while the friends were talking, they did not notice a little blue light hiding behind a tree. This blue light fluttered away and into lost woods. She fluttered to a sad little Kokiri sitting on a stump.

"Saria!"

"Oh Navi. If you're looking for Link, he disappeared again. I can't contact him. I'm so worried. What if something happened?"

"I saw him." Saria perked up.

"Where, is he ok?"

"Well…" Saria looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Saria. I found him, but, he was a spirit. I found him in Termina." Saria stopped crying.

"Navi, we are going on an adventure. Will you serve as my other guardian fairy, just for a while, until we save Link?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's go. Lead me to Termina." Saria followed Navi to the way to Termina.

"Warning, Ben rules this world now. He looks exactly like Link. There is only a small difference. Link's eyes are the cheerful ones. Ben has eyes of sadness and malice."

"Thank you for letting me know." They walked into Termina. .

* * *

"Link."

"Yes?"

"Someone has come to Termina. Three new ones. A girl with two fairies."

"Really? You going to mess with her?"

"Yes. That's what I was planning on."

"Ok, but nothing too drastic. I still remember all that that you used to scare me. I did get scared and I have the triforce of courage."

"Ok, maybe she can meet us."

"Maybe we can convince her to take us home with her. She's Hyrulian isn't she."

"Seems like it. Want to come with?"

"Sure." They both disappeared.

"Shh, stay here." Link nodded. Ben made a song start playing.

"What's that? It sounds like…"

"It's your song Saria, only in a weird way."

_"S-Saria? _Ben, hey, Ben, leave her alone."

"She walked into our domain." Link ran out. "Get back here." Link started running.

"Saria!" Saria looked and saw him.

"Link?"

"Saria, run!"

"no, I came here to get you. I want you back home. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but you really have to leave. Ben is-"

"What, Link? What am I about to do?"

"I don't know, but leave her alone ok? She's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend. You can't have two best friends."

"Your my best friend too, Ben. I just don't want you to harm her. Or her fairies."

"One of these fairies are your Link."

"What?" Navi came and landed on his head. "Navi!"

"I missed you kid."

"No! My friend is being stolen away from me! After I was nice to you. Gave you a place in my home, you betray me, Link?"

"no."

"Come on, Link. I'll bring you back to life and we can go. Quickly." Saria started glowing Green and grabbed Link's hand.

"No! Don't do this! My best friend!" In a flash of green light Link was solid and nontransparent.

"I-I'm back." He touched a hand to his face. "I'm alive again." He hugged Saria. "Thank you so much."

"No! Damn you!" Ben started glowing.

"We need to get out of here." They started running.

"you are going nowhere. Did you forget that this is my Domain!?" The door out slammed shut. "I'll show you what happens when I'm betrayed. You though you were in Hell then, Link? Well be prepared, this is going to be worse that you could imagine. I may want to tell you, it was me who drowned you in the ocean. Not skullkid. If I can do that, imagine what I can do. You shouldn't have done that…" Link's eyes grew wide. The worst kind of torture for him, would be to see his friends tortured.

"No, please."

"Then stay with me. Don't leave with her. I will let them go and you stay here and die again."

"Ok. Just, don't hurt her or Navi, please. Let them leave."

"Gladly."

"Link no!"

"Just go Saria. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. I'll be ok, ok?"

"No, Link, I want to stay with you. I came here to get you."

"I'm sorry Saria. Just go!" Link started pushing her to the exit. A tree root grabbed Link's ankles. "Hey!" Link looked at Ben.

"Don't look at me. I did nothing."

"Saria! I want you to get out of here."

"Ok, and you are coming with me." They quickly moved through the tunnel. Something blocked them.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you leave."

"What if, I could bring you back. Then we could go home together. You can live as a Kokiri."

"no, I like it here, with my friend. He said he would never leave me."

"I still won't leave. If you come with us, you will have friends to play with. A lot more. We could be twin brothers."

"Twin, brothers?"

"Yes. Come on, Ben. Let Saria bring you to life. Then we can go home." Ben calmed down. He floated over to them.

"Ok." Saria let go of Link. At quickness, Ben grabbed Link. "Hah, both of you are so gullible. Like I would ever go back to Hyrule. No, if you'll excuse me. My friend and I are going to go play." Link tried breaking free. He didn't want to stay here. He had enough, he wanted to go home.

"Saria!" Link and Ben both disappeared. Saria fell to her knees.

"No." He voice was just a whisper. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "No, Link, no."

"Saria, come on, get up. We can still find him."

"You're guardian fairy is right. I was Link's fairy, maybe I can sense him. Saria, we CANNOT give up." Saria uncovered her face and took a deep breath in and let it out. "good, now, let's go." Saria nodded and they ran toward the hollow fallen tree and jumped over the steps to the next area.

* * *

~Link~

They appeared in a place Link had never seen.

"Where are we?"

"This, is a place where I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"W-what kind of lesson."

"I'm going to show you what happens when someone tries to run away from a friendship. You are alive now, so now, you can feel pain."

"No." He was scared. He was really scared.

"I won't kill you right away. I'll make you beg for it. Once your old friend Saria comes along, that's when I will kill you. That's what she gets for trying to steal you away from me." Link couldn't believe this was happening. A chair appeared and Ben made Link sit down. A rope snaked itself around the arms of the chair and tied his arms. More ropes did the same with his legs. A cup of water appeared in Ben's hand and he tipped Link's head up. He started pouring water in Link's mouth and held his nose. Link felt like he was drowning again. This went on for a few minutes until Ben stopped. Link was coughing. "how was that?"

"I never knew my friend was a sadistic little-" Ben punch him in the chest. It cut Link off.

"Don't start with that now. Name calling will just make this worse for you."

* * *

~Saria~

Saria fell down a hole and fell onto a pink flower.

"Pink, the curséd color." She made some stumps appear so she could get over the water.

"You think pink is a curséd color?"

"She always has, Navi. She refuses to wear any pink like a normal girl."

"Whoever said I was normal?" She ran through the door. She made logs appear so she could get across the room. She wondered what she would do about the room with the pit fall. She focused her power and made the trees there grow platforms she could jump on them to the exit.

"Wow, you are very clever, Saria."

"Sari's always been clever."

"you know I don't like being called Sari. I only put up with it with Link because he was just a little kid."

"Link called you Sari when he was little? That's so cute." Saria smiled and jumped on the platforms she made. When she made it to the next room, she saw the tunnel was really familiar.

"I am getting a big feeling of Déjà vu."

"Yea, the forest temple. It was definitely a lot better than the shadow temple. Link acted like he was about to freak out. Just because you have the triforce of courage, doesn't mean you won't get scared."

"right." The door shut behind her and she continued on up a wooden ramp.

_"Saria, where are you, do you find Link?"_

_"Oh, Ruto. No, I still have to find him, but I'm on the right trail."_

_"Be careful. Maybe I can teleport to you."_

_"You don't have to do that."_

_"Of course, you are like a sister. Hold on, let me pinpoint your location and I'll come out of the closest water spot." _Saria ran back down the ramp and to the pool of water underneath. It started to glow blue and Ruto emerged from it. She stepped onto the floor in front of Saria. "Besides, you'll need help. This is Ben's domain."

"How do you know about him?"

"I know everything about what happened to the poor kid. He died in an area that is connected to my counterpart. Everyone in hyrule has a mirrored image. Including Link, that would be Ben. That's why they are similar. Link and Ben though, there's something special about them being mirrored images."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I just have that feeling. We need to hurry, I worry for Link's spirit. If things go wrong, he may not be able to reincarnate." They started running up the ramp and ran out of the building. In the streets, tons of people were roaming around. A dog ran up to them.

"Aw, it's so cute."

"don't be fooled, if you were any smaller, you'd be knocked over. Let's go. Navi, can you sense Link?"

"Sort of, the signal of him is kind of far."

"This is annoying. We need to find the hero before it's too late."

"Navi, can you sense which direction?"

"It's coming from that direction."

"Ok." They started heading up the path to their left. "Let us know if you can sense him better."

"Kay." They were walking the same way and not stopping. "It's closer, but still very far."

"I'm going to see if I can contact him." Saria pulled out her ocarina. She started playing her song _"Link, answer me, are you there?"_

_"Saria! Help me!"_

_"Link, what's going on?"_

_"He won't stop! Why won't he stop!? I want it to stop! Please Saria! Make it stop!" _Saria hearing this, she started crying.

_"Link, calm down. We are on our way. Just hold on for a bit longer, please."_

_"I'll try. No! No! NO!" _The connection broke.

_"Link! _Ruto, we need to hurry. I think he's being tortured."

"Oh no." They started running again.

"We need to find a map guys. He's in a place having to do with a lot of mountains. I think it's called Ikana."

"Ikana?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Need help?" They looked to see Darunia.

"Darunia, What are you doing here?"

"I came because I heard brother Link is in trouble. I want to help. You'll need it if you want to scale a mountain."

"Ok, come on, we have no time to waste."

_"Link, please hold on." _Saria thought. _"We promise to save you."_ They started heading toward Ikana Canyon. Darunia put the girls on his back, luckily they were small, and started climbing up. There they saw yet another sage with a boy in a sheika costume.

"More of you guys?"

"Yes, the hero of time needs us, just like we need him."

"Impa and I need to help in any way we can. We need to hurry."

"What could happen if we're too late?"

"Technically, the Hero of Time should have reincarnated when he died. The fact that he didn't, that means we need to get him out of here, because we cannot get him out if he's a spirit. If he's a spirit here, he cannot reincarnate. Did you see the moon? It's going to fall in a few days."

"Then what are we doing standing around talking, let's go." Ruto wanted to hurry and save her hero and her 'fiancé.' They started running, Navi being in the lead. Along the way, they found Nabooru, but they didn't talk much. Just telling her the gist of the situation, what's at stake, and new information that the forest sage is the only one who can give life back to someone, but can only do it every 24 hours. The only sage they didn't have was Rauru.

They made it inside a temple.

"Ikana's Forbidden Temple. We need all of us to work together and get to the top, and be careful, many have lost their lives here." Impa warned everyone. It was a bit of a struggle. Sheik and Impa were the main ones to make sure everyone made it safely. Saria was still riding on Darunia because she was too light to trigger the switches. They made it inside. Instantly, they heard a sound that made everyone scared for their little hero. They heard a loud scream that was louder than anything they ever heard. Navi was with him in his adventure and never heard him scream so loud.

"Link is definitely here. I've never heard him scream like that. It's so heart breaking." All the sages, plus the two fairies, traveled though and Navi flew to a door. "He's here."

* * *

~Link~

Ben was laughing. Link was trying to get away, but could not move at all.

"I think your friends are right outside the door, Link. Saria is in for the biggest surprise. It's what she gets for trying to steal you."

"S-She…offered, to bring you back. So we could leave….and live in the forest."

"Yes, but, we would eventually die, then you would reincarnate, then I would never see you again. You are my best friend. I lost one once, I won't lose another." Just then, the doors busted open. Ben stood behind Link with a knife against his throut.

"Link!" Link was surprised to see most of the sages there. "Please, don't hurt him."

"If I kill him, then he would be a spirit and wouldn't reincarnate. I heard every word you said. This is my domain. Saria is the only one who can revive him and it takes 24 hours, by then, I could kill you all before you could." Ben backed away from Link and got rid of the chair and the ties. He made him stand up and put the knife against his neck again. Link knew if he tried to run, he wouldn't be able to get far.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"You think I'll listen to you? I'm in control." The knife was sliced right across Link's neck. Ben released him and he fell to the ground.

"No!" That's when all the sages start to attack. "Sheik! Get Link and Saria out of here while we deal with him."

"No, you could die here too."

"Link is more important. His spirit is meant to save the world. We sages do nothing that's all that helpful. Hurry!" They were holding off ben, and distracting him. Sheik picked up the limp thirteen year old and started running out with Saria. The two guardian fairies close behind.

"Get ready to teleport." They teleported to the forest where this all started for Saria. "We need to hurry, his heart beat is weaker and weaker." They ran out of the forest and they heard the music of lost woods. Sheik stopped and set Link down on the ground. "His heart is failing him. Is there a fairy fountain nearby?"

"Yes, near the sacred meadows." Sheik nodded and pulled out his harp and played Minuet of Forest. He disappeared in green sparkles. Saria sat Link's head in her lap and started getting the bangs off his face. "Link, hold on, you hear me? Please." Sheik returned. Saria was relieved.

"Listen to me, little fairy. That boy right there is in need of your assistance, please help him." He opened the bottle and the red fairy circled around and healed him and flew off. Link's breathing became less labored and his heart beat grew stronger.

"He's going to be ok."

"That's a relief. I wonder if the others are ok."

"Yea, just fine."

"Honestly, you worry too much Princess." They turned to see all of sages there.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes. He's fine now."

"Thank goodness." Sheik picked up the young teen and carried him out of Lost woods with the sages trailing behind.

"I will never leave Link's side again!"

"Thanks Navi. Thank you, all of you. I don't think I could have done this by myself."

"No problem, he's our friend too, girly." Nabooru ruffled Saria's hair. "Watch over him for a while, ok?"

"You think I'm going to let him out of my sight after all of this."

"And to think, if he wasn't trying to look for me, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault."

"You didn't know, Navi. Let's just be grateful that he's alive." Sheik set Link down on his bed. All the sages left except Sheik, who turned back to Zelda. And Saria, who promised to never leave his side again.

* * *

Link woke up. He felt around his neck and felt no injury. At first he thought he was dead again.

"good morning." He saw Saria and then realized he was home. His eyes started to water. "You ok?"

"I'm home."

"Yes."

"After what felt like so long, I'm finally home." Link got up and hugged Saria. "I missed you so much Saria. You don't know what it was like there. I'm so glad you came and got me out." She heard him sob.

"Of course I came. You are my best friend. You'd think I'd leave you there. I was worried sick that you wouldn't come back to us. Zelda and Ruto were especially worried." Link felt something on his head. He stopped hugging Saria to put off whatever it was on his head.

"Navi."

"Hi."

"I'm so glad to see you. I'd hug you, but your so tiny. I don't want to crush you." They all laughed. Everything was all great for the hero. True to her word, Saria and Navi never left Link's side for more than five minutes. Everything was back to normal. Despite Link being tortured, it didn't seem to affect him and he remained his playful, cheerful, childish, self.

* * *

I am done! It took me quite a bit of time, but I'm done. What do you think of the sequel. I bet you were expecting that ending. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Alternate endings and torture

Alternate ending 1

"I think your friends are right outside the door, Link. Saria is in for the biggest surprise. It's what she gets for trying to steal you."

"S-She…offered, to bring you back. So we could leave….and live in the forest."

"Yes, but, we would eventually die, then you would reincarnate, then I would never see you again. You are my best friend. I lost one once, I won't lose another." Just then, the doors busted open. Ben stood behind Link with a knife against his throat.

"Link!" Link was surprised to see most of the sages there. "Please, don't hurt him."

"If I kill him, then he would be a spirit and wouldn't reincarnate. I heard every word you said. This is my domain. Saria is the only one who can revive him and it takes 24 hours, by then, I could kill you all before you could." Ben backed away from Link and got rid of the chair and the ties. He made him stand up and put the knife against his neck again. Link knew if he tried to run, he wouldn't be able to get far.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"You think I'll listen to you? I'm in control." The knife was sliced right across Link's neck. Ben released him and he fell to the ground.

"No!" That's when all the sages start to attack. "Sheik! Get Link and Saria out of here while we deal with him."

"No, you could die here too."

"Link is more important. His spirit is meant to save the world. We sages do nothing that's all that helpful. Hurry!" They were holding off ben, and distracting him. Sheik picked up the limp thirteen year old and started running out with Saria. The two guardian fairies close behind.

"Get ready to teleport." They teleported to the forest where this all started for Saria. "We need to hurry, his heart beat is weaker and weaker." They made it right to the exit and Ben came in front of them.

"Give me my friend back."

"No, what kind of friend tortures their friend."

"Last warning, give him to me and you can go home."

"Why don't I bring you back and we can go home together?"

"No, then he would reincarnate after he died and I'd never see him again. I will not let another friend leave my side."

"We need to hurry Saria, his heart is about to give out."

"Great, then he'll become a spirit like me."

"What makes you think, he'd still would want to be your friend. As a spirit, you can't hurt him. You can't force him to be your friend. He might hate you forever, then you'll just be miserable with your 'friend."

"You're still friends with him and he left you behind, how are you still friends with him?"

"I knew he'd come back."

"Saria, hurry this up."

"Maybe your friend will come back too."

"No, he won't." Ben was starting to cry. "He will never come back. He left me behind and won't come back. I've spent hundreds of lonely years here by myself." Saria walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm a Kokiri, Kokiri stay kids forever, we never die unless someone kills us. I will always be your friend too." Saria gave him a hug and Sheik took this chance to run out of this place and to Hyrule. "Let me bring you back and we can go home."

"Ok." Saria started glowing and so did Ben. She stopped hugging him and smiled.

"Isn't it nice to have a heart beat?"

"Yea, it is…it feels so weird."

"You'll get used to it. Now, let's go home." They walked through the entrance and to Hyrule. There, Zelda was sitting next to Link, the cut on his neck was gone and color started coming onto his face.

"He was about to die, but Sheik managed to get a fairy just in time."

"That's a relief. Let's take him to his house. Afterwards, we'll find a place for Ben to stay."

"Ok."

* * *

Alternate ending 2

"No, you could die here too."

"Link is more important. His spirit is meant to save the world. We sages do nothing that's all that helpful. Hurry!" They were holding off ben, and distracting him. Sheik picked up the limp thirteen year old and started running out with Saria. The two guardian fairies close behind.

"Get ready to teleport." They teleported to the forest where this all started for Saria. "We need to hurry, his heart beat is weaker and weaker." They made it through. "Where's the closest fairy fountain?"

"It's near the sacred forest meadow." Sheik set Link down and disappeared. Link's breathing stopped, so did his heart beat. "No…No…No! Link! Wake up! Wake up!" She tried getting him to at least breathe. Sheik came back. "Sheik, his heart stopped." His eyes went wide and he opened the bottle for the fairy and it flew over to Link. He healed his wound, but it did not make his heart start beating and he didn't start breathing. Saria was crying, Sheik was crying, the other sages came back and saw they had lost their Hero of Time.

"Saria…." She looked around for the voice. She saw the spirit of Link. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't cry Sari. Link will always be…your friend…" He smiled then disappeared. Reincarnating into a future hero.

"I'm always your friend too."

* * *

Ok, you probably thought that was the end, but nope! A friend of mine wanted to know what Ben did that tortured Link. So, here's what happened while Saria was looking for her best friend

Link was coughing. "how was that?"

"I never knew my friend was a sadistic little-" Ben punch him in the chest. It cut Link off.

"Don't start with that now. Name calling will just make this worse for you." A pot appeared in Ben's hands. "This will probably hurt a lot." He poured the contents on Link's feet. Link felt like his feet were burning. He screamed out. "Boiling water. Doesn't it feel refreshing?"

"No." Ben slapped his face.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Link's whole body felt like it was on fire, but he was being electrocuted. He passed out from the pain. Ben poured cold water on him and he snapped awake. "No sleeping. That earns you more pain. How about something I know you fear?" Ben disappeared and the ties around Link's arms and legs disappeared along with the chair. Link got up and started searching for a door. He finally found one and ran out of the room. He ran down the corridor and saw something he didn't want to see again. Redeads. The corridor led to a room filled with redeads. Link backed up and found there was a wall now behind him. He couldn't escape. The redeads didn't move. They didn't even see him yet. "You know, you just simply have to say you'll stay my friend forever and stay by my side. Then nothing can harm you."

"No, I refuse! My home is Hyrule."

"What do you have left there? Nobody except Saria realized you were gone. Nobody was worried about you." Everything in the room disappeared. Ben appeared again.

"Hyrule, is where I truly feel love from my friends. They don't torture me. I once left and when I came back, everyone welcomed me home and they were all worried about me."

"Your guardian fairy left you."

"Because I'm not a true Kokiri. Guardian fairies belong to Kokiris."

"All lies, bad friends leave their friends behind. Good friends are always there for them. Just like I'm always there for you."

"Good friends don't torture their friends."

"Again with that word. You are starting to be annoying and must be punished." Ben grabbed his arm and led him over to the center of the room.

_"What's he going to do this time?"_

"How about I nearly kill you?" He grabbed Link's neck and held it tightly. Link grabbed his arm to try and pull the arm away, but it only got tighter. He couldn't breathe. Link's vision was starting to darken.

"S-Stop…pl-please." Link could hardly gasp that out. His vision kept darkening. Then, Ben let go. Link look in a sharp breath of air and fell to his knees. He was coughing.

"I knew you'd be begging eventually. How did that feel? I bet it felt rejuvenating." Link didn't dare answer, he was afraid if it was a rhetorical question. "Answer me." Ben kicked him in the chest and Link fell to his back. "When I ask you something, you give me an answer unless I tell you not to." Something fell out of Link's pocket. Ben picked it up. "Oh, what a nice instrument. Such a pretty blue." Link sat up. "It's such a shame it's about to be broken." Ben smashed it on the ground. Link went wide eyed. He really liked that Ocarina. It sounded so beautiful when played. "How does that make you feel?"

"A bit sad."

"That was rhetorical." Link was punched in the chest.

"You never specified."

"Don't talk without permission." Ben lifted Link off the ground and threw him against the wall. Link passed out from the hit. Ben poured cold water on him again, he woke up. "No sleeping." He kicked Link's stomach region. It hurt worse since he was against the wall. Ben picked him up and dragged him to the center of the room again, this time, making him sit in a chair and tied up again. Link was being electrocuted again, except it was much worse. He screamed louder than he thought possible. He was in such agony. Ben was laughing. Link was trying to get away, but could not move at all. "I think your friends are right outside the door, Link. Saria is in for the biggest surprise. It's what she gets for trying to steal you."

"S-She…offered, to bring you back. So we could leave….and live in the forest." He could barely talk.

"Yes, but, we would eventually die, then you would reincarnate, then I would never see you again. You are my best friend. I lost one once, I won't lose another." Just then, the doors busted open. Ben stood behind Link with a knife against his throat. You know the rest…

How was it? I was thinking, well I think there could be other ways my sequel could have ended. Also, how did you like the torture part? It was a request from a friend. I will not state their name without their permission.

See ya. :D

-Zem


End file.
